Eien no Ai, YUNJAE
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: apa aku tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan? kenapa semua terasa sulit? kapankah aku bisa merasakan rasa bahagia? aku ingin seperti orang lain. WARNING MPREG.YUNJAE.. RnR please! next CHap update!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

Prolog

Jaejoong POV

Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim. aku mempunyai kakak bernama Heechul. Ia sangat cantik dan baik di mataku, bahkan aku ingin menjadi seperti dia. Dia yang selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku, kedua orang tuaku, dan seseorang yang aku cintai.

Siwon, lelaki tampan yang sudah aku sukai sejak SMA. Namun kini aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia akan menikah dengan kakakku. aku benci dengan ini semua. Baru kali ini aku sangat membenci kakakku. aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan pesta pernikahan itu.

Keluarga ini seolah tak mengerti perasaanku. Appa dan umma tak sekalipun membelaku. Bahkan mereka menyuruhku untuk melupakan Siwon hyung. Mereka bilang bahwa Siwon hyung memang dijodohkan dengan Heechul hyung sejak kecil. Lalu apa artinya permainan pernikahan sewaktu kecil? Aku dan Siwon yang menjadi pasangan pengantin. Bukan kakakku!

Aku tak mau merasakan sakit sendirian. Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan pesta itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku harus bisa membuat Siwon hyung mencintaiku lagi. Lagi, karena memang dulu ia mempunyai perasaan padaku namun tak berani untuk mengutarakannya.

Ya, tentu kalian tau? Masa lalu takkan pernah kembali. Aku harus tetap melangkah ke depan dan merebut Siwon hyung dari Heechul hyung atau aku akan mencari cinta sejati yang entah akan datang berapa lama lagi.

Di saat aku mengalami masa sulit ini. Bagai musibah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Kedua orang tuaku dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan orang lain. Sebagai alasan agar aku cepat melupakan Siwon hyung. Tapi cinta pertama takkan mungkin hilang begitu saja. Cinta itu akan terus berbekas sampai waktu yang kita sendiripun tak tahu. Laki-laki itu bernama Jung Yunho. Calon tunanganku yang tak ku ketahui bagaimana rupa dan wataknya. Seseorang yang samar-samar mulaih hadir dalam hidupku. Namun aku membenci itu semua. Aku benci perjodohan ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Tbc

Dilanjutkan atau tidak.. tergantung peminat n review pembaca...

Please RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

iniii ku bawa lanjutannya untuk kalian!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jaejoong POV

"Jae, kenapa kau sendirian di tempat ini?" suara Heechul hyung memecahkan kesunyian dan lamunanku dalam seketika.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucapku malas menanggapinya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" ucapnya takut-takut sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Bukannya kau harus foto pra wedding?" aku segera melepas tangannya yang berada di pundakku.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku. Aku tak perduli teriakannya yang memangil-manggil namaku. Maaf hyung, aku belum bisa berada dekatmu. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagianmu. Walaupun aku sangat ingin sekali menghancurkanmu.

BRAAKK

Ku tutup dan ku kunci rapat-rapat kamarku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Aku tahu dan aku pasti akan menyesal kalau aku sampai menghancurkan pernikahan itu. Aku takkan sanggup melihat Heechul hyung mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi, apa Heechul hyung memikirkanku? Memikirkan perasaanku yang juga masih mencintai Siwon hyung.

Ku raih sebuah photo yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Fotoku yang sedang menggunakan gaun pernikahan. Namun, ia adalah pengantin kesepian yang tak mempunyai pasangan. Hanya terisi setengah di foto itu. Setengah hatiku yang telah dibawa pergi olehnya. Ia yang sudah mengambil hatiku dan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Ia yang senangnya mempermainkan hatiku. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir bahwa ia adalah cinta sejatiku.

"Jae?" ku dengar suara ummaku memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Umma?" aku segera menghapus air mata yang sebelumnya siap mengalir ke pipiku.

"Buka pintunya sayang!" ucapnya lembut.

"Sebentar umma!" aku segera menyimpan foto dan membuka pintu yang sebelumnya memisahkanku dengan umma.

"Turunlah!" ucapnya langsung saat aku membuka pintu.

"Untuk apa umma?" apa lagi akal ummaku ini.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon? Bukannya kalian selama ini sangat dekat?" kening umma menyiratkan rasa heran yang sangat besar.

"Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya sedang malas umma!" aku memandangnya dengan tampang memelas. Aku yakin ia takkan memaksaku lebih dari ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tak mau berbicara denganku?" suara berat itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat aku tak ingin dengar saat ini.

"Siwon?" umma langsung berbalik dari hadapanku.

"Mianhae ahjumma, aku lancang untuk kemari!" ia membungkuk memohon maaf pada umma.

"Anggap saja di rumah sendiri! Umma tinggal ya?" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari hadapanku dan Siwon.

Setelah umma pergi, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Bahasa dan kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang mahal saat ini. Kami hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta tiba-tiba. Tak ingin mengusik ketenangan yang benar-benar damai.

"Jae!" ucapnya mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Apa?" ucapku acuh padanya. Kali ini ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tak bicara padaku?"

Tak enak jika terus berbicara di depan kamar. Sengaja tak ku jawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung pergi ke arah balkon di ruang atas itu. Ia pun secara refleks mengikutiku. Aku mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Aku takkan pernah bicara denganmu lagi!" ucapku ketus padanya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Jae!"

"YA! AKU MEMANG SELALU ANAK KECIL DIMATAMU! KAU TAK PERNAH MELIHATKU YANG SUDAH DEWASA! APA KAU TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA MENCINTAI SESEORANG YANG BUKAN MILIK KITA?" aku segera bergerak maju dan meraih kemeja. Memukul-mukul dadanya yang bidang. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini lebih lama.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae! Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai kakakmu!" Siwon hyung menahan tanganku yang terus memukul dadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa kau memikirkannya? Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku yang mencintaimu?" lirihku. Aku sudah tak sanggup untuk berdebat lagi dengannya. Seluruh ragaku sudah pupus mendengar dan mengalami semuanya. Aku benar-benar tak punya tujuan untuk hidup. Masih adakah alasan untukku tetap hidup?

"Mian Jae!" Siwon menarik tubhku ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, tapi tubuh ini bukan milikku. Tubuh dan hati orang yang memelukku ini bukan milikku. Takkan pernah jadi milikku. "Berhentilah menangis! Kau membuatku sedih!"

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku Jae! Kau tahu itu! Memang benar dulu aku sempat menyukaimu. Tapi, itu adalah cinta anak kecil. Aku sudah memilih kakakmu untuk jadi pendampingku. Lagipula kami memang sudah di jodohkan!" ucapnya sambil menjelaskan secara perlahan. Susah baginya untuk menjelaskannya padaku.

Ku lepaskan tubuh yang memelukku. Ku tinggalkan ia begitu saja di balkon. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun darinya. Belum cukupkah ia menyakitiku dengan kata-katanya? Apa aku satu-satunya yang tak boleh bahagia?

"Jae!" ucap seseorang sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang di dalam kamar.

"Apalagi hyung?" ucapku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Apa yang harus ku maafkan? Kau punya salah apa padaku?" segera ku tutup pintu kamarku di depan wajahnya.

"Jae! Dengarkan hyung dulu!" ucapnya sambil terus menggedor pintu kamarku.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri!" segera ku tutup telingaku dengan bantal.

Akhirnya ketokan di pintu kamarku berhenti. Mungkin hyung sudah menyerah untuk membujukku. Ketenangan inilah yang sangat ku tunggu. Sama sekali tak ada yang mengganggu. Lama-lama aku bosan juga ya? Enaknya kemana?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil kanvas beserta cat-catnya. Mungkin dengan menggambar perasaanku akan tenang. Setelah mengambil semua perlengkapan dengan menggunakan jendela sebagai jalan keluar, aku segera meninggalkan rumah itu menuju bukit. Kebetulan di belakang rumahku ada bukit yang mempunyai pemandangan sangat indah. Dimana ada air sungai yang mengalir jernih, kupu-kupu yang saling berkejar-kejaran, dan hamparan bunga-bunga yang melengkapi. Pemandangan ini cocok untuk dijadikan bahan melukis. Walaupun aku sudah berulang kali melukisnya, tetap saja aku tertarik untuk melukisnya lagi.

Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mengamati objek yang ingin ku gambar. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda, ada sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri di hamparan bunga itu. Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Ia pasti bukan orang daerah sini.

"Hey!" teriakku padanya.

"Hey, kau yang disana!" ucapku meninggikan nada suaraku karena ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku.

"Hmm?" ucapnya menoleh dan berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"Siapa kau?" ucapku padanya.

"Aku? Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?" ucapnya dingin.

"Aisshh~" menyesal aku bertanya padanya. Dingin sekali sikapnya. Huh~ aku acuhkan saja dia yang masih terus menatapku.

"Hey! Dasar tak punya sopan santun!" ucapnya pelan dan tanpa perasaan di dalamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" ku lepas semua peralatan lukisku dan ku serang dia balik.

"Tak punya sopan santun!" ulangnya.

"Apa masalahmu denganku?" wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi hatinya busuk, buruk, dingin.

"Kau tadi memanggilku! Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku!" kali ini sorot matanya tajam menatap mataku.

"Kau keberatan? Lucu sekali! Tadi kau mengacuhkanku, gilaran aku mengacuhkanmu, kau mearah-marah. Dasar orang aneh!" segera ku rapikan kembali peralatanku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aissh~ bukannya mendapat ketenangan, malah bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan. Kenapa aku sungguh sial hari ini? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Bisa-bisa aku gila jika terus sepeti ini. Aku benci dengan keadaan ini. Ingin rasanya kabu dari tempat ini. Tapi bukankah itu sikap pengecut? Heechul hyung, kau akan mendapat balasanmu! Ku rasa aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan pernikahanmu. Agar kau juga merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jae, sejak kapan kau keluar rumah?" Tanya umma begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar.

"Kapanpun aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Jae, jaga ucapanmu!" kali appa yang buka suara.

"Appa!" protesku.

"Aiishh~ aku bisa gila kalau menghadapimu Jae!" ucap appa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku yang gila appa! Aku sudah gila!" segera ku lempar peralatanku ke sudut.

"YA JAE!" kali amarah memenuhi diri appa.

"Sudah!" umma berusaha menenangkan appa.

"Kau masuk kamar dan segera istirahat! Nanti malam calon tunanganmu akan datang!" ucap appa yang sudah kembali tenang.

"APA?" aku tak salah dengar kan? Tunangan? Apa-apan ini?"

"Cepat masuk kamar!" ucap appa kali ini dengan penekanan.

Aissh~ apalagi kali ini? Tak cukupkah melihatku menderita? Malangnya nasibku. T.T

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Balasan Review

runmaharani : kalo sesadis2nya.. nanti aku yang dihajar massa.. gimana nih? hahahahahaha

Arisa adachi :ini aku LANJUTTTT.. walupun g suka Sichul. baca yang YUNJAE aja ya!

REvisca : kejawab ga? suka g Jae ma Yunho?

Kiimeee08 : jarang? bukannya masih banyak ff YUNJAE ya?

Angel Xiah : yaaa aku semangat mengupdatenyaa!

Kim Jaena : IIIaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini udaaahhh di lanjuuttt

GImo Michiko : apa yang ini juga pendek?

Priss Uchun : INI UDAH DILANJUTT*caps keinjek*

Kim Taena : Yunho bukan tuangannya?

Rara : wah, jangan kissu saya. nanti YUnho marahh hahahahahaha

Sizunt Hanabi : lumayan panjangkah?

Rizmahuka-huka : uno? itu permainankan? ahahahahahaha *kabuuurrr*

NIkwon : jawaban pertanyaanmu ngga kejawab disini

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**makasih yang udah review.. dan makasih yang cuma baca tanpa ninggalin jejak...**

Tbc

Dilanjutkan atau tidak.. tergantung peminat n review pembaca...

Please RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

Malam ini tunanganku datang. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Apa tampan, sedang, atau biasa-biasa saja? Memangnya aku tak laku sampai-sampai harus di jodohkan. Aagghhh, aku kesal.

Ku lihat sekeliling kamarku. Benar-benar tak berbentuk, melebihi kapal pecah. Aku sendiri ragu ini kamar perempuan atau laki-laki. Tempat tidur yang berantakan, bantal dan guling sudah tak tahu ada dimana rimbanya. Meja rias pun sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kini aku hanya bisa terduduk di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang ku buat sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dari dunia ini. Biar mereka semua senang tanpa kehadiranku.

"Jae!" suara umma terdengar dibalik pintu.

"..."

"Umma masuk!" umma masuk tanpa ku minta. "Omo~ Jae!" umma langsung menghampiri dan mendekapku erat.

"Umma, aku...kenapa harus aku umma?" pecah sudah air mata yang sudah ku tahan sejak tadi.

"Umma ngga bisa apa-apa, Jae!" umma terus mendekapku erat.

"Aku harus bagaimana umma?"

"Kau berdandalah yang cantik, Jae! Jangan kecewakan umma dan appa!" ucap umma bijak.

"Tapi umma!"

"Kau lihatlah dulu siapa tunanganmu!" umma melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Ia membuka dan mencari gaun yang akan ku pakai sekarang. Ya gaun, umma selalu memberikanku gaun padahal aku laki-laki. Menurutnya aku cantik seperti wanita. Entah apa maksud dibalik semuanya.

Aku menatap heran kepada umma yang masih sibuk mencari gaun untuk ku pakai.

"Umma! Aku laki-laki!" tentu saja aku protes.

"Tapi kau cantik Jae! Dalam hubungan ini, kau yang jadi poengantin wanita. Jadi kau harus memakai gaun mulai dari sekarang!"

"UMMA!"

"Sudah! Tak ada protes lagi!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa aku yang harus jadi wanita?"

"Baik dengan Siwon maupun tunanganmu, kau tetap yang menjadi perempuannya Jae!" ucap umma sambil berjalan kembali ke arahku sambil membawakan gaun.

Aku hanya menatap ke arah gaun yang ditunjukkan oleh umma. Gaun putih simple yang memang ku suka desainnya. Tapi, aku tetap laki-laki dan laki-laki itu memakai jas bukan gaun.

"Ayolah Jae!" umma mulai menampakkan wajah memohon dan memelas yang tak bisa ku tolak.

"Baiklah, sekarang umma keluar! Aku kan mau ganti baju!" ucapku mendorong umma ke depan pintu.

"Kalau sudah selesai panggil umma ya!"

"Hnn," aku langsung menutup pintu dengan pelan setelah umma selesai berbicara.

Mungkin kali ini aku harus mengikuti mau mereka. Toh kalo ngga suka, tinggal tolak. Tapi, kenapa aku ragu untuk menghancurkan pernikahan kakakku. Bagaimanapun dia tetap kakakku. Haruskah hubungan darah ini putus karena hal sepele? Haruskah demikian?

Lusa adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Masih sanggupkah aku merusaknya? Bukankah lebih baik aku mundur, daripada harus merusak hubungan yang sudah terbina sejak lama. Aku masihlah manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan yang labil. Satu yang ku ingin, mereka mengetahui hatiku saat aku mempersembahkan lagu untuk mereka.

"Jae, sudah selesai belum?" lagi-lagi umma menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Sebentar lagi umma!" bagaimana cara memakainya coba? Huff... pakai-pakai saja lah.

"Umma masuk ya?" ucapnya seraya memutar kenop pintu.

"Hmm!"

"UWAAAAHHH kawaii na! Kau benar-benar manis Jae!"

"Umma, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan laki-laki? Begitupun dengan Heechul hyung"

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah tiba saatnya!" ucapnya seraya mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Jae, umma! Turun secepatnya!" ucap appa memanggil dari bawah.

"Jae, appa sudah memanggil! Ayo! Kau sudah cantik tanpa polesan apapun!" ucap umma lembut.

"Baik umma!" kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tak mau melawan appa dan umma lagi. Mungkin memang ini jalanku. Pasti pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik untukku.

Kamipun segera berjalan menuju ruang bawah. Aku bisa melihat keluarga yang sedang berbincang dengan appa. Salah satu dari mereka aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang ku temui di bukit.

Aku dan umma segera mencari tempat di sebelah appa. Sejenak suasana sangat hening. Tak ada suara kecuali suara orang yang sedang mengemil. Aku melihat laki-laki itu hanya terfokus pada makanan yang ada di atas meja. Benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung ini.

" Mr. Jung, ini dia anakku!"

"Waw, ternyata benar kata orang. Kecantikannya melebihi seorang wanita. Ia sangat cantik, ku rasa dia benar-benar seorang wanita. Mengingat kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan dulu!" ucap Mr. Jung panjang lebar.

"Kata-kata?" ucapku tak mengerti.

"Sudah lupakan saja, Jae! Kau benar-benar cantik!" kali ini suara Mrs. Jung menimpali suaminya.

"Terima kasih!" entah harus marah atau malu mendengar semua pujian yang seharusnya ditunjukkan kepada seorang wanita.

"Oh ya, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua!" ucap appa yang langsung diamini oleh yang lain. Mereka segera berlalu, walaupum Mrs. Jung harus bersusah payah menarik Changmin dari tempatnya.

Tak satupun dari kami yang ingin membuka percakapan. Karena memang sudah tak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Aku sudah cukup mengenal pria macam apa orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Orang yang tak punya perasaan, itulah yang ku tangkap saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Hey, kau!" ucapnya dingin.

"Apa?" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Ternyata kau yang ingin di jodohkan denganku"

"Lalu kenapa?" tantangku.

Laki-laki itu bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Lalu mendekatkan diri denganku. Dia menatapku dengan intes. Seolah singa yang ingin menerkan mangsanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" ku dorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Hmm," kali ini senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Kau laki-laki aneh!" ucapnya menusuk.

"Apa?" segera ku layangkan tinjuku ke arahnya namun ditepis dengan cepat olehnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tak usah mencamppuri urusan masing-masing," ucapnya melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Jae!"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama kecilku, Jung Yunho!"

"Hahahaha"

"Kau?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih!" ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau jangan mencampuri urusanku dengannya. Ia tahu aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi dia tetap mempercayakannya padaku. Jangan sampai ada cinta diantara kita! Kau, jangan pernah mencoba untuk mencintaiku jika tak ingin tersakiti nantinya!" kali ini ia menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan laki-laki disampingku ini. Aku tak boleh mencintainya. Tapi, bisakah aku? Baru saja aku merasa tersihir, jiwaku bagaikan hilang dan lemah di bawah tatapan matanya. Bisakah aku menepis rasa yang hampir muncul ini. Gila memang, tapi mungkin ini yang dinamakan love at first sight. Entahlah!

"Kenapa melamun?" ucapnya yang kini mulai melunakkan suaranya. Tak dingin seperti awal kami bertemu.

"Ani!"

"Dasar aneh! Aku pulang!" ucapnya lagi tanpa mau mendengarkan jawabanku. Ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Dasar laki-laki tak sopan!

Begitu ia menghilang di balik pintu, aku hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Apa pria itu benar-benar tidak belajar sopan santun? Hu-uh. Mana mungkin orang seprti dia bisa jadi suamiku? Kenapa kedua orang tuaku menganggapnya baik? Padahal sih jauh dari baik.

"Jae, Kok sendiri? Kemana Yunho?" ucap umma yang diikuti oleh kedua orang tua Yunho.

"Pulang!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Dasar anak itu! Maafkan aku Mr. Kim!" Mrs. Jung membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mr. Kim.

"Sudahlah tak apa!"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kami pergi. Sampai jumpa di pernikahan anakmu!" mr. Jung mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Aku ke kamar!" aku tak ingin mendengar lagi nasehat ataupun ceramah dari mereka berdua. Lama-lama aku bisa mati mendadak kao begini terus caranya. Huffff...

"Selamat ya Chullie!" ucap satu persatu teman hyungku yang datang ke pesta pernikahan itu.

Harusnya yang berada di posisi itu aku! Bukan hyungku. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum menerima jika kakakku yang bersanding dengan Siwon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan mengusik pernikahan ini.

"Kau masih mau menghancurkan pernikahan ini?" ucap seseorang di telingaku yang ku yakini suara milik Jung Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"terserahlah!" ia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku bosan juga lama-lama di pesta ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan lagu untuk mereka berdua. Namun saat akhirnya tiba giliranku, aku menjadi gugup sendiri. Ya, aku harus segera menyelasikannya. Ku ambil nafas pelan, lalu...

Selalu ku ingat bisikan lembutmu

Pernah kau ucapkan di dalam dekapmu

Tulus cintamu dalam hidupku

Hapuskan bebanku dengan indahnya senyummu

Andai saja kau rasa bahagia ku denganmu

Takkan pernah dapat tergantikan tempatmu dalam hatiku

Saat diriku serasa hancur

Betapa ku ingin menari langkahku

Sembunyikan jiwa dalam gelapnya sang malam

Andai saja ku ingat dirimu di sampingku

Takkan pernah dapat tergantikan

Tempatku dalam hatimu

Andai saja kau rasa bahagiaku denganmu

Takkan pernah dapat tergantikan dirimu untukku

Kau menahanku dengan tubuhmu

Hangatkan tanganmu menuntunku tuk melihat cahaya yang hilang dari pandanganku

Andai saja ku ingat dirimu disampingku

Takkan pernah dapat tergantikan tempatku dalam hatimu

Andai saja kau rasa bahagia ku denganmu

Takkan pernah dapat tergantikan dirimu dalam hatiku

Selalu ku ingat bisikan lembutmu

PROK...PROK...PROK

"Lagu yang indah dan menyedihkan sekaligus, Jae!" ucap umma.

"Mianhae umma!"

"Umma tau itu adalah perasaanmu saat ini!" umma mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Gomawo umma!" kali ini perasaanku benar-benar lega. Semuanya sudah ku curahkan melalui lagu itu. Kali ini aku bisa tersenyum menatap pasangan itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**Tbc**

**A/N : Maaf ngga bisa bales review satu2. tapi makasih ya. yang udah review**

**Dilanjutkan atau tidak.. tergantung peminat n review pembaca...**

**Please RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

Kemarin lusa adalah pernikahan yang sangat hebat. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan Heechul hyung. Berdiri di depan altar dengan perasaaan cinta yang meluap-luap dari keduanya. Tapi, apa mungkin aku bisa mengalami hal yang sama? Mengingat sikap Yunho yang sangat cuek kepadaku. Apalagi dia bilang, dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang sangat ia cintai. Sanggupkah aku menjadi orang ketiga untuk kesekian kalinya dalam suatu hubungan?

"Jae, apa yang kau fikirkan?" aku bisa merasakan tangan halus Heecul hyung memegang tanganku.

"Hyung?"

"Apa kau belum menerima pernikahanku dengan Siwon?" ucapnya mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Ani!"

"Lalu?"

"Yunho!" hanya satu nama itu yang ku fikirkan dari tadi.

"Hyung tahu! Kau selalu mencari cinta sejati. Cinta yang akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati. kau berharap itu Yunho?" ucapnya yakin.

"Dia takkan pernah mencoba mencintaiku hyung!"

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Dia sudah mempunyai pacar, hyung! Aku sudah tak sanggup berada di antara kedua orang yang saling mencintai!" aku takut untuk merasakan sakit itu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Cukup dengan melihat pernikahan Heechul hyung dengan Siwon hyung.

Lama tak ada yang berbicara. Aku kalut dengan perasaanku, begitupun dengan Heechul hyung. aku tahu kata-kataku barusan sedikit menyindirnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah yang aku fikir dan rasakan saat ini.

"Mianhae~" ucap Heechul hyung yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuatku merasa tak enak.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf! Maaf aku mengungkitnya lagi!" kali ini aku yang membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya.

Mendengar perkataanku barusan, aku bisa mendengar senyum tipis dari Heechul hyung. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Kami ini kakak beradik yang bodoh.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan bulan madu?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

"Ahh!" aku bisa melihat semburat pink tipis pada wajahnya.

"Ayolah!" aku sedikit memaksanya.

"Kau?" aku bisa melihat raut heran di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah merestui kalian! Kau tak senang?" aku benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran hyungku yang ini.

"Hanya tiba-tiba saja!"

"Kau ingin aku menghancurkan hubungan kalian?" aku benar-benar ingin menggoda hyungku satu ini.

"Ani! Kau sudah ada Yunho!"

Benar juga! Aku sudah memiliki Yunho. Yang harus ku lakukan sekarng adalah mendapatkan hatinya. Aku sudah memutuskan akan belajar mencintainya. Sebaliknya, ia juga harus belajar mencintaiku! Aku jadi penasaran dengan rupa pacarnya itu.

"Mianhae, Jae!" ucapnya yang tersadar akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tak apa!"

"Kau harus berusaha, Jae!"

"Nee!" pasti aku akan berusaha membuatnya mencintaiku. Akan ku buat ia melupakan pacarnya. Walau ku yakin harapanku itu sangat tipis. Aku ragu dengan keputusanku saat ini. Apa Yunho adalah takdirku? Bukankah tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba? Kita takkan pernah tahu klau kita belum memulainya sama sekali.

o0o0o00000

"Walaupun hari ini aku harus berkencan denganmu, aku sudah menelpon pacarku!" ucap Yunho pelan namun sangat menusukku.

"Lalu aku?" lalu aku harus jadi obat nyamuk bakar gitu?

"Terserah kau! Yang pasti pulang kau harus bersamaku!" ucapnya santai.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar susah menundukkan laki-laki satu ini. Tapi justru itu yang menyenangkan. Seharusnya hari ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Yunho di taman hiburan. Namun, apa yang ku dapat? Hanya torehan awal luka yang akan semakin dalam hingga aku tak sanggup lagi bersamanya.

"Yun!" aku melihat sesosok laki-laki imut yang berjalan dengan riang ke arahku dan Yunho.

"Su-ie, kau sudah datang!" aku bisa mendengar dan melihat perubahan drastis yang ada pada diri Yunho.

"Nee!" ucapnya mengangguk.

Lihat! Belum apa-apa, aku sudah menjadi obat nyamuk!

"Apa kau Jae hyung? Kau kah yang akan dinikahkan dengan Yunnie?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Nee~!" aku hanya menganguk malas.

"Ku rasa aku akan kalah!" ucapnya dengan nada menyerah.

"Apa maksudmu Su-ie?" Yunho benar-benar tak mengerti akan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Dia sangat cantik, Yunnie! Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Kim Junsu!" ucapnya dengan penuh ceria.

Ku rasa ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dengan cerianya menegenalkan dirinya di hadapan saingannya. Ku rasa benar-benar ada yang salah dengan orang ini. Tapi, mungkin justru itu yang menarik perhatian Yunho.

"Sudalah Su-ie! Ayo kita segera bermain!" Yunho langsung menaarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari hadapanku.

"Dah Jaejoong!" ucapnya tertawa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan sendirian? Benar-benar menyedihkan garis takdir hidupku. Ku rasa aku memang tak ditakdirkan memiliki seseorang yang akan menyayangi dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di taman bermain itu. Aku benar-aku pulang, Yunho pasti marah padaku. Arggghhh~

"Noona!" ucap bocah laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja menarik bajuku.

"Nee?" hihihi lucu juga dipanggil noona. Padahal aku kan namja.

"Noona sendirian?" aigoo, sekarang gaya bicaranya seperti merayu gadis saja.

"Unn. Kau mau mengajak noona bermain?"

"Noona mau bermain denganku?" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi, dimana kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku sendiri ke sini"

"Berapa umurmu adik kecil?"

"Enam tahun"

Enam tahun? Ini anaknya yang badung apa orang tuanya yang cuek. Ku rasa kepalu pusing sekali. Anak umur enam tahun datang ke taman hiburan sendirian. Kalau aku mengajaknya bermain, nanti aku dikira penculik. Tapi aku tak sanggup menolak anak semanis ini.

"Apa kau sudah minta ijin?"

"Sudah! Mereka juga sedang berada di sini!"

"Tadi kau bilang sendiri?" kali ini aku yang benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Aku kehilangan mereka. Aku ke tempat noona kan memang sendiri!" ucapnya polos.

"Hmm...baiklah, ayo kita main!" aku segera meraih tangan mungil anak itu dan mengajaknya bermain. Keberadaan anak ini cukup membuatku senang.

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak malam. Aku belum menemukan orang tua anak kecil tadi. Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi? Aku tak peduli jika Yunho menungguku terlalu lama. Aku harus mencari kedua oang tua anak ini hingga ketemu. Aku tak mungkin mengajaknya pulang ke rumah.

"Minhwan!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

"Umma!" Inhwan melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari menuju ummanya.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat keduanya berpelukan.

"Annyeong!" ucapku menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong!" ucap pasangan itu kepadaku.

"Umma appa, noona ini tadi mau menemani Minhwan!" ucapnya polos dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah? Mianhae, kami merepotkanmu!" ucap appa Minhwan.

"Ani! Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Minhwan membuatku tak bosan berada di sini!"

"Kamsahamnida!" ucap mereka lagi.

"Tak usah sungkan! Minhwan, jangan kehilangan orang tuamu lagi ya!" ucapku sambil mencubit pipi Minhwan yang gembul.

"Ukey noona!" ucapnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama. Annyeong Minhwan!"

"Annyeong noona!"

Sedih juga berpisah dengannya. Jujur aku sangat menyukai anak itu. Anak yang manis dan imut. Sekarang aku harus menemui Yunho. Aku harap ia tak marah karena aku datang telat. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia sudah pulang duluan sama Junsu? Aisshh~ nekat sajalah!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kini aku sudah berada di lapangan parkir. Aku bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang menahan amarah di ujung parkiran sana. Dengan sedikit ragu ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Ku rasa ia benar-benar akan sangat marah.

"Darimana saja kau?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang sangat ku kenal.

"Darimanapun kau takkan peduli!" aku segera membuka pintu belakang mobil. Aku lelah jika harus berdebat lagi.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Junsu yang sudah berada di tempatnya.

"Tak apa-apa!"

"KAU!"

"Sudahlah, Yun!" ucap Junsu menenangkan Yunho.

Aku malas berdebat ataupun bertengkar dengannya. Ku pejamkan mataku segera. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Lama-lama aku pusing juga jika hal ini berlangsung lama. Apalagi jika harus melihat kemesraan pasangan di hadapanku.

"Hei, kau!" ucap seseorang menyenggol bahuku pelan.

"Apa?" ucapku dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Pindah ke depan!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"PINDAH!"

"Kenapa kau takut dengan orang tuaku?" ucapku memancingnya.

"Ya! Jangan mulai perdebatan denganku!"

"Tapi benarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja!"

Hahahahaha kali ini aku yang menang. Lihat saja kau, Jung Yunho! Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku. Yah, walaupun aku tak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Aku tak mau menyerah sampai disini. Aku tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

****Please RnR** **

**Tbc**

**A/N : Maaf ngga bisa bales review satu2. tapi makasih ya. yang udah review**

**Dilanjutkan atau tidak.. tergantung peminat n review pembaca...**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

annyeong readers~~

mian update lama. ini karena saya melihat revuew semakin dikit semakin lama. semakin banyak semakin cepat.. hehehehehe

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Yunho. Terbilang cepat memang, malah terkesan terburu-buru. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran kedua orang tuaku. Sejak sebulan yang lalu sampai saat ini, aku belum berhasil menaklukan Yunho. Apa jadinya pernikahan tanpa cinta? Apa jadinya hidup yang aku lalui? Mampukah aku melaluinya?

"Kenapa pengantinnya malah sedih?" ucap seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Heechul hyung?" aku hanya bisa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengan adikku yang cantik ini?" ucapnya setengah menggoda.

"Aku ragu, hyung! Apa pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar atau tidak" ku alihkan pandanganku ke langit malam yang sangat gelap.

"Aku yakin kau bisa! Jaejoong fighting!" ucapnya memberi semangat.

Tak ku hiraukan lagi kata-kata Heechul hyung. Sampai aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangat seorang kakak yang sudah lama tak pernah ku rasakan. Di pelukan itu aku menumpahkan semua kerisauan. Pelukan yang membuatku damai sedamai-damainya. Rasanya aku tak mau esok hari segera datang.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, jangan lupa cuci mukamu !" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau punya mata panda?"

"Ngga!" capku tegas.

"Yaudah sana cuci muka lalu tidur!" Heechul segera meninggalkan kamarku setelah mengatakan hal yang tak berarti.

Aku harap esok hari takkan terjadi. Aku takut menghadapai penolakan di altar. Aku takut Yunho meninggalkan aku dan lari bersama Junsu menjauhi altar. Aku takut kemungkinan yang terburuk menimpaku. Aku takut dengan semua khayalanku. Baru kali ini aku tak bisa bersikap positif. Ku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Arrrgghhh~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Skipp after wedding

"Pestanya cukup meriah ya, Jae?" Heechul hyung mencoba menghiburku.

Aku sendirian, engantin yang sangat mengenaskan. Setelah mengucapkan sumpah, Yunho pergi bergitu saja. Meninggalkan aku di tengah pesta sendirian. Meninggalkan aku dengan segudang malu yang ia berikan kepadaku. Meninggalkanku yang teriris belati perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkanku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak dan bersama lagi padanya.

Tak ada yang bisa ku harapkan dari pernikahan ini. Takkan pernah ku harapkan bahagia menghampiriku. Takkan pernah bermimpi terlalu jauh. Aku takkan pernah sanggup untuk menggapainya. Sempai aku berlututpun, aku takkan bisa menggapainya. Menggapai seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat sempurna.

"Jae, dimana Yunho?" kali ini aku mendengar Mrs. Jung datang bersama suaminya dan keluargaku.

"Hm... dia ssudah pulang umma. Wajahnya pucat, jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan," baru kali ini aku berbohong. Baru kali ini aku terlihat lemah di mata orang lain. Segala keberanian dan keangkuhan sudah menguap.

"Kau memang istri yang baik!" ucap Mr. Jung yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Jae, kau harus kuat! Kau harus selalu menjadi Jaejoong yang ku kenal!" ucap Shiwon yang kali ini mencoba memberiku semangat.

"Ne, hyung!" aku malas menanggapi semua omongan yang tak disertai tindakan. Jika mereka menyuruhku tegar, bisakah mereka berada di posisiku?

"Jae, hyung akan selalu disini!" akubisa merasakan tangan halus Heechul hyung d kepalaku.

"Bohong! Jangan pernah berbohon, hyung! Kalian akan pergi meninggalkanku,"ucapku menatap nanar le depan. Dimana semua pasangan menari dengan gembira.

Seharusnya aku dan Yunho yang mengawali pesta dansa itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat kalau pengantin prianya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Tak ku indahkan semua perkataan kedua hyung yang berada di sampingku. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Lagi, dan akan selamanya kejadian ini terulang. Semua yang ku sayangi akan datang dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan hiruk pikuk dan kebisingan pesta ini. Aku ingin mendinginkan otak dan hatiku. Sungai Han, hanya itu tujuanku saat ini. Tak ku hiraukan ucapan semua keluargaku yang masih meneriakkan namaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam ini sungai Han terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak banyak bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Mendung, alam sepi seolah mengetahui isi hatiku. Hati yang kesepian dan dingin. Hati yang haus akan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyusahkan orang lain?" ucap seseorang dengan nada dan hawa dingin dari arah belakangku. Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu siapa dia.

"Kalau menyusahkan, kenapa kemari?" sebenarnya bukan itu yang ma aku ucapkan.

"Ck...pulang!"

"Pulang saja duluan!" aku tak mau melihat wajahnya saat ini. Air mata yang ku tahan selama ini akan tumpah begitu saja jika melihat wajahnya.

"Aku ini suamimu dan aku berhak mengaturmu!" ucapnya tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Oh, sekarang kau mengaku suamiku? Kemana kau setelah mengucapkan sumpah?" aku masih membelakanginya.

"Bukankah kita sepakat tak mencampuri urusan masing-masing?"

"Kalau kau tahu, untuk apa kau mencampuri urusanku?"

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" ku dengar derap langkahnya yang semakin menjauhiku.

Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Kenapa bibirku berkata seperti tadi. Yun, aku senag kau berada disini. Aku senang kau mencariku. Walau aku tak yakin bahwa itu karena rasa khawatirmu. Yun, kembalilah kemari dan peluk aku. Hangatkan hatiku yang kedinginan ini. Bahagiakan aku, Yun!

Lagi, aku membuat seseorang pergi dari sekitarku. Aku membuat orang menjauhiku. Mungkin appa dan umma menyuruhku menikah cepat karena mereka tak mau mengurusku. Mereka semua ingin menjauhiku. Kenapa tak aku saja yang menjauhi mereka? Apa rasa sakit itu yang harus selalu mewarnai hidupku?

"Noona cantik, sendirian?" ditengah lamunaku datang segerombol pria mabuk mendekatiku.

"Aku bukan NOONA!" ucapku sambil menepis semua tangan-tangan nakal yang berusaha menyentuhku. Aku benar-benar berharap Yunho masih berada di sini.

"Mana mungkin wajah secantik ini bukan noona...hik," ucap seseorang yang masih berusaha menyentuhku.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Tak mungkin aku melawan mereka berlima sekaligus. Yunho, tolong aku!

"Aduuhh, sombong banget sih!" ucap yang lainnya yang berhasil meraih daguku

"Lepas!" ku tepis tangannya yang menyentuh daguku.

Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah terkepung. Mereka sekarang sudah mengelilingiku. Aku benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yunho, tolong aku!

"Ya, lepaskan dia!" ucap seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Yun..ho?" aku tak yakin dengan pendengaranku.

"Siapa kau?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada sinis.

"Aku. Suaminya!" baru kali ini aku mendengar Yunho mengakui bahwa ia adalah suamiku.

"Memangnya kami percaya?" mereka semua meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju Yunho yang tak berada jauh dari kami.

Aku tak berani untuk melihat yang terjadi kemudian. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berjongkok. Tak lama telingaku menangkap suara-suara orang berkelahi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Apa Yunho berhasil? Apa Yunho kalah? Apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Aku ingin melihat kondisi Yunho, namun aku sama sekali tak menyukai kekerasan. Aku tak ingin melihat darah yang biasanya hadir dalam sebuah pertarungan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini aku bisa merasakan suara dan hembusan nafas Yunho di telingaku.

"Yun?" aku menengadahkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Pulang dan jangan merepotkan orang lain lagi!" yunho langsug menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Yu..Yun?"

"Urusai!" tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku, ia trus menarik tanganku menuju mobil.

Ia langsung membuka mobil dan mondorongku masuk. Lalu setelahnya ia mengambil tempatnya di sampingku. Huh~ kalau begini aku takkan mendapatkan hatinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan indah di depan mataku. Rumah ini adalah rumah impianku. Dimana aku harus melalui jembatan terlebih dahulu jika ingin memasuki rumah. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar akan memiliki rumah ini.

Lama ku merenung dan mengagumi rumah yang akan aku tempati. Aku tak sadar jika ia sudah tak ada di sebelahku. Haa~ sudahlah! Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu masuk aku sudah dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang sederhana namun berkelas. Suasana rumah hangat yang selalu ku impikan. Namun rumah dan penghuninya berbanding terbalik. Bagaimana in bisa terjadi?

"Hei, kau!" kali ini aku bisa menangkap sosok Yunho di atas tangga.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidur di kamar tamu yang ada di bawah. Jangan pernah sekali-kali menginjakkan kakimu di kamarku. Mengerti?" ucapnya tanpa meunggu jawabanku.

Lebih baik aku tak mengganggunya kali ini. Lagipula kamar tamu ini tak begitu buruk. Masih terasa nyaman untuk ku tinggali. Apa yang harus ku lakukan besok? Menyiapkan sarapan, mengantarnya sampai pintu depan, lalu mendapatkan kecupan. Khayalan tinggal khayalan!

Ku rebahkan diriku di Queen size yang sangat empuk ini. Aku hanya bisa menikmati ini tanpa suamiku. Kejadian di sungai Han tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Kenapa ia membantuku? Apa ia menyukaiku? Namun itu mustahil, mungkin ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapku.

Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo~

Danarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte~

"Yoboseoyo?"

"Ne, ini aku Ju...Kim Jaejoong. Ada apa?"

"Oke! Kita bertemu di cafe Hoshizora!"

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Ada perlu apa ia bertemu denganku? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yunho? Hmm, aku harap tak mendengar sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Kita lihat saja besok!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

The End

...xx.

**mian g bisa bales review. ini aja udah nyuri2 waktu buat update *deep bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Maaf yaa kelamaan update.. hehehehehe setimpal kan?**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lewat dari jam yang di janjikan. Bahkan kopi yang sudah ku pesan sudah menjadi dingin. Tapi sosok yang menelponku itu belum juga kelihatan. Namun bila ku ingat lagi suaranya, sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu. Entah dimana dan kapan, rasanya ia adalah seseorang yang pernah berarti di hatiku. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Jawabannya hanya satu, ialah orang itu. Seseorang yang tak pernah ingin ku sebut namanya lagi. Cinta yang benar-benar ingin ku pendam. Cinta selingan saat aku tak mendapatkan Siwon hyung. Tapi waktu itu begitu lama.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Jaejoong?" suara yang sangat ku kenal terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Tapi inilah aku!" ucapnya sambil mengamil tempat di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau seterkejut ini?" senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin menemuiku lagi? Sampai-sampai kau tak mengundangku di hari pernikahanmu," ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia pun memesan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang aku pesan.

"Kau tahu?" kali ini aku mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja!" ia mengambil kopi yang sudah ia pesan dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

Hal yang ku takutkan terjadi. Seseorang yang tak ingin ku temui, kini hadir tepat di hadapanku. Seseorang yang beberapa tahun aku hindari, kini tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau melamun?" ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya ke wajahku.

"Ah, tidak! Lebih baik aku pergi!" aku segera mengambil tas dan beranjak untuk pergi. Tak ku pedulikan suaranya yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku harap tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia adalah mimpi buruk bagiku.

BRUUUKK...

"Ah, mianhae!" segera ku bungkukkan tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya.

"Tak apa!" ia menahan tubuhku untuk kembali menundukkan tubuhku.

"Terima kasih!" kali ini aku menatap wajahnya. Tampan, itulah kata yang menggambarkan lelaki di hadapanku ini.

Ia hanya membalasku dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia berjalan begitu saja melewatiku. Baru beberapa langkah, aku bisa mendengar dering handphone dari saku jaketnya.

"Su-ie, maaf aku terlambat! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!"

Su-ie? Apa itu Junsu kekasih Yunho? Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, ia sudah berlari menjauh dariku. Apa hubungan pria tadi dengan kekasih Yunho? Apa ada affair di balik semua ini? Yasudah ini bukan urusanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau darimana Jae?" suara umma menggema di dialam ruang tamu rumahku dengan Yunho.

"Umma?" ku lihat seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul. Yunhopun ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau darimana?" ucap Mrs. Jung lembut.

"Aku habis bertemu teman,"

"Apa kau sudah minta ijin pada suamimu? Kenapa Yunho sampai tak tahu kau dimana? Kau kemana seharian ini?" ucap umma yang semakin memojokkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bingung harus menjawab dengan kata-kata yang seperti apa. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kejadian ini terjadi. Lagipula ini kan baru pukul tujuh malam. Di tengah kebimbanganku, aku merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Ikuti apa yang aku katakan!" bisik Yunho.

"Baik!" aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Umma, sudahlah! Lagipula Jaejoongkan belum pulang larut!" ucapnya semanis mungkin sambil mengecup pipiku pelan.

Penjilat, batinku.

"Tapi seorang istri itu harus mendapatkan ijin jika ingin pergi dari rumah!" ucap umma yang mulai melemah karena appa sudah berusaha membujuk umma.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!" ku coba melepas tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggangku.

"Kami sudah makan!" ucap umma dengan nada pelan namun menusuk.

Tak banyak yang bisa ku katakan sekarang. Yunho membimbingku untuk duduk di antara semua keluarga yang berkumpul. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membawa mereka untuk datang ke rumahku.

"Mmm," Mr. Jung mencoba mengawali percakapan.

"Ada apa appa?" Yunho membalas dehaman Mr. Jung.

"Kalian sudah menikah," kali iniMrs. Jung yang angkat bicara.

"Lalu?" aku makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan keluarga ini.

"Kalian akan bulan madu lusa ke Bunaken!" ucap appa yang memang tak terlalu suka bertele-tele.

"Bunaken? Itu dimana appa?"

"Indonesia!"

"Tak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk tidak berangkat! Ini tiket kalian! Kita bertemu lagi di bandara lusa!" ucap umma yang menyerahkan dua tiket pada Yunho. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka sema pergi dari rumah ini meninggalkanku dengan Yunho.

Begitu pintu tertutup dan meyakini mereka takkan kembali kemari, aku langsung menjauh dari sisi Yunho. Lagi-lagi aku berada dalam suasana pelik berdua dengan Yunho. Tak mungkin membantah apa keinginan umma. Tapi apa Yunho mau perrgi berdua denganku? Kalau aku sungguh tak keberatan karena mungkin dengan pergi berdua, aku bisa mengambil hati Yunho. Jahat memang jika mengingat aku akan menyakiti seseorang yang polos seperti Junsu.

"Kau siapkan keperluan kita untuk lusa!" ucapnya tanpa memandang wajahku.

Aku hanya menatapnya terkejut. Seolah tak ingin tahu, ia mengambil jaketnya dan pergi untuk keluar. Lagi-lagi aku harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ini sudah menikah atau masih single?

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo

Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Satu hal yang ku tahu, ia belum kembali ke rumah sejak ia pergi. Tak pula menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Seolah aku memang parasit baginya. Mungkin aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran dan membeli kebutuhan untuk disana.

Ku ambil jaket dan berjalan keluar rumah. Tak lupa kunci pintu rumah sebelum pergi. Namun ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dari tadi. Aku benar-benar tak nyaman hari ini.

Segera ku hentikan taksi yang sempat melintas dan menaikinya. Memintanya untuk mengemudikan mobil lebih cepat ke pusat perbelanjaan. Sebisa mungkin lari dan cepat menghilang dari seseorang yang mungkin benar-benar sedang memperhatikanku.

Belum juga satu kilometer taksi ini berjalan, aku melihat Yunho dan Junsu duduk berdua sambil bercanda di taman. Apa mereka melewatkan malam berdua? Apa Yunho lebih suka berada di dekat Junsu? Segera ku tolehkan lagi arah pandangku menghadap ke depan.

Sebisa mungkin menyangkal hal yang baru saja ku lihat. Meyakinkan diri bahwa Yunho akan jatuh padaku. Perjalananku takkan pernah mulus untuk mendapatkannya. Hal ini membuatku gila. Mungkin sekarang mereka harus menyiapkan kamar untuk Jung...ah maksudku, Kim Jaejoong.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Darimana kau sampai sore? Berapa banyak uang yang kamu habiskan untuk belanja?" ucapnya begitu aku baru melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah.

"Darimana kau semalam tidak pulang?" entah berasal dari mana kekuatan untuk membalas kata-katanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" kali ini ia sampai bangun dari tempatnya dan membanting buku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" terus saja ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada si lantai satu.

"Hei!" aku bisa mendengar derap langkah keras menuju ke arahku. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan genggaman kuat di lenganku.

"Mau apa lagi Yun? Yang kau perlukan untuk besok sudah ku siapkan. Aku hanya membeli bahan-bahan untuk besok. Apa kau puas?" tenaganya sangat kuat. Rasanya tulang lenganku hampir remuk di genggam olehnya.

Genggamannya pun perlahan mengendur. Ia hanya berjalan kembali ke arah sofa dan memulai aktifitasnya sebelum aku datang. Seolah aku benar-benar tak berarti baginya. Dia belum memjawab pertanyaanku. Di satu sisi aku tak mau membangunkan singa tidur yang baru saja terlelap tenang.

Selalu saja aku yang mengalah. Selalu saja aku yang menderita. Selalu saja tak ada yang mau mendengarku. Selalu saja di anak tirikan.

Ku tutup dan kunci pintu kamar. Pintu yang memisahkan keberadaanku dengan dirinya. Pintu ini takkan terbuka sampai besok pagi saat aku harus pergi berdua bersamanya. Ku bereskan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa besok. Peralatan mandi serta obat-obatan selalu ku bawa kemana saja. Aku harap besok kami bisa lebih baik.

"Jae!" kali ini apa maunya menggedor pintu kamarku.

"Apa?" ucapku tak bergeming dari tempatku.

"Mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau itu dibaikkin salah, dijutekin juga salah!"

"Sudah lupakan saja jika itu terpaksa!"

Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun dari dirinya lagi. Ku tenggelamkan diriku di tempat tidur. Menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku. Mencoba untuk terlelap agar tak mendengar lagi kata-katanya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa membuat hatiku damai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau tak lupa membawa paspormu kan, Yun?" ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Sudah umma!" kali ini aku yang menjawabnya.

"Sekarang Yunho sudah mempunyai istri, jadi pasti istrinya yang menyiapkan semuanya," Mr. Jung memperjelas semuanya.

"Kalian hati-hati disana!" appa memberikan sedikit nasehat pada kami.

"Pulang kemari bawakan cucu ya!" umma mengedip nakal ke arah kami berdua.

"Umma, Joongie itu laki-laki!"

"Kau laki-laki yang special, Jae!"

"Takkan semudah itu, umma!" kali ini Yunho memberikan sedikit suara pada percakapan singkat ini.

"Maksudmu?" Mrs. Jung mempertanyakan pernyataan Yunho.

"Kami hanya seminggu disana. Bagaimana mungkin membawa cucu? Bukan begitu Joongie?" Yunho bersikap sebaik mungkin di hadapan orangtua kami.

"Iya, Yunnie!",,

"Aigoo, kalian sudah punya nama kesayangan masing-masing!"

"Sudah! Sekarang kalian masuk, sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat"

"Umma, Joongie pergi dulu!" aku segera pamit kepada umma dan Mrs. Jung.

Kami langsung berjalan terus sampai berada di dalam pesawat. Selama perjalan ke dalam pesawat itu, tak ada obrolan basa-basi dari mulut kami. Seolah kemesraan yang tadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Tak ada yang istimewa, tak penting untuk diingat.

"Kau duduk saja! Jangan merepotkanku!" ucapnya sinis saat aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku setelah pesawat lepas landas.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar kecil!" dengusku pelan dan bernjak ke kamar kecil.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat sesuatu yang ingin ku hindari. Sosoknya tertangkap mata saat aku melangkah keluar dari toilet. Aku bisa melhat ia tersenyum ke arahku. Tersenyum melihat keterkejutanku.

Mengapa ia ada di sini? Kenapa dia berada di pesawat ini? Kenapa masalah terus datang? Masalah dengan Junsu saja belum selesai.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Yunho begitu aku tiba ditempatku denganpandangan kosong.

"Ah, tak apa!" aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku begitu mendengar suaranya.

Apa lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang? Ku harap ia tak merusak bulan maduku. Bulan maduku sudah buruk tanpa kehadirannya. Aku tak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan kehadirannya. Semoga ia tidak ke tempat yang ingin ku tuju. Jauhkan ia dariku! Mudah-mudahan aku hanya salah liat. Semoga laki-laki tadi bukan dia. Semoga saja!

TBC

**Balasan review...**

**x.x.x.x.x.x..x.**

**Hinata fuyuki H :** maaf ya aku g update kilat. Tapi tetep ku update kan? Silahkan menikmati.. maaf mengecewakan.

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi** : hai delta! Iia aku nao shiryu hannym. Orang yang sama kok ^^

**Zhie Hikaru-chan : **yunpa memang jahat sama jaema.. ayo kita marahin yunpa. Khekhekhe

**Arisa Adachi : **hahahahaha iia maaf itu Cuma typo kok. Harusnya itu tbc. Tnang2! Khukhukhu

**Angel Xiah : **hahahahha aku ngga nagis kok! Enak aja! Hehehehe

**Rizmahuka-huka : **iia tu salah nulis wktu itu. Bukan the end tapi tbc. Tnang aja!

**Nikwon : **yap aku semangaaaaattttt. Ini ku lnjutkan hehehehehe

**Priss Uchun : **maaf ya kali ini juga aku lama updatenya. Dikarenakan sibuuk. Mianhae~~

**dfaFallenAngel : **maaf2 ini Cuma salah typo kok..


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Maaf yaa kelamaan update.. hehehehehe setimpal kan? kali ini sangat sibuk...**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Mengapa ia ada di sini? Kenapa dia berada di pesawat ini? Kenapa masalah terus datang? Masalah dengan Junsu saja belum selesai.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Yunho begitu aku tiba ditempatku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah, tak apa!" aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku begitu mendengar suaranya.

Apa lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang? Ku harap ia tak merusak bulan maduku. Bulan maduku sudah buruk tanpa kehadirannya. Aku tak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan kehadirannya. Semoga ia tidak ke tempat yang ingin ku tuju. Jauhkan ia dariku! Mudah-mudahan aku hanya salah liat. Semoga laki-laki tadi bukan dia. Semoga saja!

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Jae?" Yunho menyadarkanku yang tetap melamun sejak di bandara sampai resort.

"Ha? Ah..tidak!" segera ku ambil koperku yang dibawakan Yunho.

"Kau ini ada masalah apa?" Yunho menarik tanganku dengan keras sebelum aku melangkah jauh darinya.

"Sudah ku bilang tak ada apapun!" ku hentakkan keras tanganku yang ditahan olehnya. Namun sebesar apapun ku hentakkan tak bisa juga terlepas.

"Takkan ku lepaskan jika kau belum cerita apapun!" cengkraman Yunho semakin erat menahan tanganku.

"Yun, pada saatnya nanti, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu!" perlahan cengkraman itu mengendur.

Selepas tangan kekar itu mengendur, aku langsung menarik kedua koper kami untuk bsegera ku bereskan ke dalam lemari. Kadang aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa selembut dan serapi seperti perempuan. Kedua orang tuaku tak pernah mau menjawab jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirku atau bibir Heechul hyung. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua yang mengijinkan anaknya menikah dengan sesama jenis. Aku selalu mempertanyakan itu. Kenapa aku tak bisa tertarik pada wanita? Kenapa aku harus terpaku pada laki-laki?

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah Yunho yang sudah tenang di atas tempat tidur. Ku hampiri dirinya saat semua sudah selesai ku bereskan. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Apa ini kebiasaannya? Istri macam apa aku ini? Masa kebiasaan ini saja baru ku ketahui.

Ku rebahkan diriku di sampingnya. Takut-takut ku rangkul tubuhnya. Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan pelukan ini satu kali saja. Kesempatan ini takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Bolehkah aku egois, menginginkan Yunho selalu di sampingku?

Yunho-ah, saranghae! Ku eratkan pelukannya dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Matahari pagi masuk perlahan ke resort tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong menginap. Seolah malu-malu sinar itu membelai sang istri agar segera bangun. Pagi yang indah sudah datang, sayang untuk dilewatkan. Suara deburan ombak seakan alarm alam untuk pagi yang indah. Pagi pertama di hari bulan madu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ngghh….," aku merasa silau dengan sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak naik di wajahku. Aku sungguh terkejut pelukan ini masih berlangsung. Apa Yunho belum bangun? Ini berkah untukku. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan dia sebentar. Dia masih terlihat cukup lelah. Ku kecup pipinya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu resort. Angin pantai langsung menyambutku begitu pintu itu terbuka. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka aku dan Yunho bisa berada di sini. Hmm lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu. Ku ambil handuk dan pakaian lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sudah? Cepat gantian!" ucap Yunho begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Silahkan!" ucapku sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

Pakaian hari ini yang ku pakai adalah kaos putih ketst dan celana jeans yang bisa ku bilng lumayan ketat. Apa Yunho akan melirikku? Hmm.. bodo ah! Yang penting jalan-jalan.

"Aneh, senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi," ucap Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih topless. Oh my, dada bidangnya sangat sexy, aish pabo Kim Jaejoong!

"Suka-suka!"

"Ayo keluar! Kau mau di kamar saja seharian?" ajak Yunho yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau mengajakku?" apa mungkin pendengaranku salah.

"Kau fikir seiapa lagi selain kita yang berada disini?" Yunho sudah membuka pintu dan bersiap keluar.

"Yunnie…!" Ku raih lengannya untuk melingkarkan tanganku.

"Lepas!" Yunho menepis dengan kasar tanganku yang baru saja melingkar di lengannya.

Ternyata benar-benar tidak bisa. Huff~ ku sejajarkan langkahku yang sempat tertinggal. Pantai ini sungguh ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu.

"Mianhae!" ucapku begitu bahuku bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Nn," ucapnya pelan.

Suara itu memaksaku untk melihat ke arahnya. Sekarang ia sudah ada di depan mataku.

"Kau tak bisa selamanya lari dariku, Jae!" ia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Apa maumu?" ucapku sedikit takut.

"Aku mau kamu," ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku sudah punya suami!"

"Apa ia memerhatikanmu? Kau di dekati orang lain saja, suamimu tidak peduli"

"Kei, kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan, sampai kapanpun!" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku harap itu pertemuan erakhir dengannya. Jantungku masih berdebar dengan sangat kencang karena posisi kami yang tadi sangat dekat. Benar yang ia katakan. Yunho takkan peduli walau aku di dekati oleh siapapun.

"Siapa laki-laki tadi?" seseorang menyentakkanku dari lamunan.

"Hanya seseorang yang menabrak bahu dan minta maaf!" aku tersu berjalan ke arah resto yang sejak tadi memang tujuan kami.

"Seseorang yang berani mendekatimu seperti itu!"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Ciihh.. aku tak mungkin cemburu dengan namja yang gampang jauh cinta dan terpengaruh sepertimu!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghinaku?"

"Sampai kau yang memutuskan hubungan ini!"

"Lupakan kalau begitu!" aku segera duduk di salah satu tempat yang bisa ku bilang resto. Karena tempat ini sangat besar dan luas.

"Hhh," ia hanya duduk diam di hadapanku.

"Pelayan!" aku malas bertengkar dengan perut kosong disini.

"Pesan apa?" ucap salah satu pelayan yang mengerti ucapanku.

"Kepiting bumbu Manado?"

"Iya, apa anda tertarik untuk mencoba?"

"Pedas?"

"Iya!"

"Oke, satu! Cumi satu, ikan bakar satu!"

"Minumnya?"

"Es kelapa 2!"

"Ok, tunggu sebentar!"

"Jae, aku belum memesan!"

"Sudah ku pesankan!"

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara kami. Hanya semilir angin dan suara ombak yang menemani sepi yang ada. Semuanya begitu sejuk. Kedamaian ini sangat indah. Tapi hal ini tak berlangsung lama.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" suara itu lagi, orang itu lagi datang dan menghancurkan kedamaian yang tercipta.

"Silahkan!" ucap Yunho cuek.

"Err.."

"Kau tak keberatan kan? Namaku Keita Tachibana. Aku bisa bahasa korea dikit-dikit"

"Jung Yunho dan dia, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Yun, aku kenyang! Ayo kita pergi!" bisa ku rasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku.

"Kau sakit, Jae?" ucapnya berpura-pura peduli jika dihadapan orang lain.

"Aku ingin pergi!" aku berusaha menarik tangan Yunho untuk cepat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu!" Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Yah, uang memang bukan masalah bagi keluaga Jung.

Kali ini aku hanya berjalan perlahan di pantai dan membiarkan perutku kosong. Aku sudah tak peduli jika darah rendahku kambuh. Yang aku inginkan hanya menjauh dari laki-laki itu. Menjauh dari Keita Tachibana.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan laki-laki tadi?" ku rasa Yunho sudah mulai lelah dengan kebisuan yang tercipta sejak meninggalkan resto tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

"Kau ini! Peduli salah, tidak peduli juga salah. Terserahmulah!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dariku. Ku tahan rasa pusing yang mulai mendera. Darah rendahku kumat. Tak mungkin aku memanggilnya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Yunho, aku sakit, aku pusing, tolong aku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku mngerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahayan yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Siapa yang membawaku ke resort ini? Ini bukan resort aku dan Yunho. Suara barusan? Apa itu suara Keita?

"Mau apa kau?" ucapku begitu kesadaranku sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang ku inginkan, Jae!" semakin lama ia semakin mendekatiku hingga kini aku berada di bawah kendalinya. Kedua tanganku di tahan olehnya.

"Hentikan!" aku merasa jijik dengan deru nafasnya yang seolah menyelimuti wajahku.

"Kenapa? Apa suamimu belum menyentuhmu?" kali ini aku bisa merasakan lidahnya bermain-main di telingaku.

"Ta..hu a..pa ..kau ten..tang suami..kuh!" sebisa mungkin ku tahan segala nafsu yang mungkin saja keluar.

"Apa kau sudah terangsang? Kita belum melakukan apa-apa, Jae!" aku bisa melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kenapa bulan maduku harus seperti ini.

"Aku tak mau. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikan hari ini?" selagi berbicara, aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang mlai bergeriliya ke semua lekuk tubuhku.

"Yunho akan datang menolongku!" aku sendiri ak yakin dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Oh ya? Ia saja tak menoleh lagi waktu kau jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Ia tak mencintaimu, Jae! Lepaskan ia dan kembali padaku!"

"Selamanya takkan!" aku meludah di wajahnya.

"Kau ini..!"

PLLAAKK…PLAKKK..PLAAKK

"Berani-beraninya kau meludah di wajahku!"

"Iya! Aku berani!" entah keberanian dari mana yang datang menghampiriku.

"Kau harus siap-siap kalau begitu!" ia mulai merobek kaos yang ku pakai. "Yakin dilanjutkan, Jae?"

"Tidak, kumohon!" aku takkan menang melawan psikopat seperti dia.

"Memohonlah dan panggil namaku!"

"Kei, kumohon hentikan ini!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ia mulai melanjutkan aksinya dengan menciumi seiap bagian tubuhku.

BBRRAAAKKK

"Lepaskan istriku!" aku mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang yang menjadi suamiku. Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Waw, cepat juga kau datang ke tempat ini, Jung Yunho!" ia turun dari empat idur dan menghampiri suamiku. Aku bisa bernafas lega, ia sudah menjauh dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin istriku!"

"Lewai aku!"

BUUUKKK…BAAKKK….BUUKKK….BAAKKK

Aku ak tahu siapa yang memukul dan dipukul. Aku hanya menyesali nsaib. Kenapa bulan madu ini seperi ini? Ku dengar seseorang membuka jaketnya dan segera memakaikannya di tubuhku.

"Jae?"

"Yu…n?"

"Iya ini aku! Kita akan segera meninggalkan resort ini!" ia mengangka ubuhku ala bridal style dan segera membawaku keluar dari resort itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Yunho menendang Keita yang berada di hadapannya.

"Mian…Jeongmal mianhae!" apa aku tak salah dengar? Seorang Jung Yunho mengatakan maaf.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Yun!"

"Aku suamimu. Walau aku tak mencintaimu, setidaknya aku harus melindungimu"

Aku ternyata bukan apa-apa di matanya. Yang ia lakukan kepadaku hanyalah kewajiban. Aku benar-benar tak punya kuasa apa-apa lagi untuk merebut Yunho dari Junsu. Mengingat tubuh ini sudah pernah disentuh oleh orang lain. Ini akan semakin menjauhkanku untuk tetap bisa bersamanya. Mungkin setelah ini Yunho akan menceraikanku. Ahh, kepalaku pusing! Ku rasa aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Ijinkan aku tetap hangat dan tenang dalam lindungan tangan kekar dan tubuh tegap yang bukan milikku ini. Biarkan hari ini aku merasa kau milikku, Jung Yunho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

tbc

teman-teman yang baca

Review ya!

maaf tal ada balasan review, ini aja udh nyuri2 waktu


End file.
